Devices, such as tags, may be used to provide location tracking services, for example, in indoor environments. Use cases for such devices may include floor beacons and asset tracking. Location tracking accuracy may be suboptimal in some environments due to multipath issues that may be attributable to features of the environment. Unpredictable client antenna patterns may also adversely affect location tracking accuracy.